In The Heat
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: A heat wave is passing through Italy and Ezio decides to visit the brothel his mother and sister run. However, the courtesans were preoccupied with a mysterious man. Ezio's jealousy ran over. Who is this person that had all the ladies looking from the Florentine Eagle? And what is his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I know, I know. I haven't been the best with keeping up my other stories, but it seems as though I've almost given up on some of the other stories (Namely Angel In The Surf and Bella's Pokemon Battles). To be honest, they were just stories I would work on if I could.**

**Anyway, I love Assassin's Creed and been wanting to do a story for some time. I have this chapter ready and I'm working on the second now. **

**Hope you all enjoy, I don't own anything Assassin's Creed, but God I wish I did!**

**Enjoy! And thank you love for being my beta, hope to see you soon.**

It had to be the hottest day in history! Even under the light and cooled fabric of his hood and robes that covered the muscular body, the Florentine Eagle thought he was going to melt into the cobblestones of the back alleys. Pulling down his hood, the assassin ran a hand over his face in hopes of removing the sweat building up on his forehead.

What had possessed God or whoever to create this hellish heat? With a growl, Ezio Auditore pulled up his hood to create shadow to shield his face from the gleaming sun. He had no idea what to do about this heat, especially since it was making his head feel fuzzy.

A slow smirk came to the man's handsome face as he caught sight of a group of courtesans that were standing not too far off. Maybe he should pay his younger sister and mother a visit at the brothel they run. And maybe the ladies can help him cool down.

With the new goal in mind, Ezio set out towards the brothel building. Thankfully the contract he had just finished wasn't too far from the building. Slowly, he made his way through the thick crowds of people. Carefully maneuvering his way through the crowd, he made sure that the guards that were still on high alert didn't see him.

When he finally saw the red rose colored building, a smile couldn't help but form onto his lips. Finally, he could get some relief. Upon entering, the strong scent of roses and perfume attacked his sense of smell. Looking around, he didn't see his mother or sister.

"Excuse me, but where is my mother?" Ezio asked a passing courtesan. She smiled.

"Miss Maria and Miss Claudia are out doing some errands. Funny, you're the second person to ask for them," the blonde haired women hummed to herself.

"Second? Who was the first?" Ezio was curious to the answer.

"That gentleman right over there. The others really seem to love him," she smiled, pointing over to one of the couches by the walls. He looked over and noticed that there was a large crowd of courtesans giggling around one person.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the boy. He didn't look like anything special, why were the ladies interested in him?

"Grazie," Ezio murmured and turned to look at the boy. She nodded and left, joining the group of girls around the boy. Ezio kept his distance, but did listen in.

"Leo! You are so sweet!" one of the girls gushed out happily. The boy smiled and the girls seemed to swoon. Ezio could tell they weren't acting.

"Leo, why do you give us such beautiful compliments?" another asked, leaning in closer. The boy, Leo apparently, looked up at the woman into her eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I give no compliments, but only mere truths. All you ladies are beautiful and I would love nothing more than you all to be blissfully happy," Leo purred out comfortingly.

The girls blushed and smiled, which floored Ezio. In all his years, he had never known a courtesan to _blush_. Who is this kid?

"However, I have to get going. I will come back when Maria and Claudia are available. Until then, my darlings," Leo said as he stood from the couch. The girls cried out unhappily. "Now, now don't be like that. I'm staying in Roma for a few months so that I can go over some business with one of my partners. And while I do that, I'll be sure to visit often," he said as he swept from the building.

However, Ezio was curious about the young man that was leaving. Something didn't feel right about him and Ezio will get to the bottom of it.

He knew that no one else had seen him except that one courtesan. He slipped out of the back door unnoticed and quickly climbed up the building's side. Tapping into the inherited sense from the assassins, he used his Eagle Vision to look for his target in gold. He found the boy to be moving unnoticed through crowds of people.

Ezio's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched how the kid moved. He didn't move like a normal person, he moved in a way that he was very familiar with... This child moved like an assassin.

The already peaked curiousity rose even further. He knew that there were assassins beside those in Italy, but he hasn't met any before. Hell, he wasn't even sure that this boy was an assassin.

He quickly began to make his way over the rooftops, following the boy. He was going at a fast pace, though that seemed to stop when he got to a dark alley. Ezio watched as the boy stopped completely and looked into the alley. Cries could be heard from a woman.

Ezio hurried to climb down but as his feet touched the ground, he heard the boy speak. Well, he didn't so much speak as he did growl in anger.

"Let her go, you filthy pig!" he growled. Looking into the alley, Ezio could see the boy facing a large man who had a woman held hostage by her wrist.

_Dammit, what is that kid doing? He could get killed!_ Ezio growled in his head as he slid his hidden blade from his wrist brace.

"And who's going to make me, pipsqueak? You?" the man laughed and pulled the woman closer. She was crying out.

"Yes, me!" With that, the boy launched from his feet into the air and landed a well-aimed kick to the man's bullish head.

Ezio froze as he watched the man reach up and clutch his head in pain, which meant that he let the woman go. Without missing a beat, the boy slipped something into the man's neck which made him collapse and pulled the woman away from any more harm.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked, concern clear in his voice. The woman nodded and bowed her head.

"Thank you, I-I know what that man wanted from me. Thank you for stopping him," she stuttered out, obviously shaken.

Leo smiled. "I will always help in any way I can." With that, the woman left with one last thank you and hurried away. Leo stood there for a moment to make sure she was completely gone before turning to the fallen man.

An ugly sneer crossed his face as he kneeled next down to the large mass. "Unforgivable. Try to take a woman against her will. I will be sure that you never try that again," Leo growled as he pulled out the sleep dart and threw it far off, since it was useless now.

Ezio inched closer to watch what he was doing and watched as Leo threw away a small object. A silver glint flashed at the wrist of the boy and he watched in horror as he sliced the man's throat apart. He never would have thought that a boy like him would be able to kill.

Leo stood up and flicked his wrist to clear the blade of blood before slipping it back into the brace hidden on his wrist. He knew that Ezio was there, he knew that he was being followed. Kind of hard to miss a white robed figure against the red colors of the buildings.

Fixing the hat Leo was using to hide his hair, he turned to face to Florentine Eagle. "Alright, enough of this game. Come out now Ezio Auditore," he commanded.

Ezio slowly entered the alley, making sure to keep his distance from the obviously dangerous man.

Leo watched as the elder man comes closer. He understood that the assassin was curious about him, that or the assassin was actually afraid. Wouldn't be the first time it has happened.

"Perhaps now would be a nice time to explain to me why you are following me, yes?" Leo started, settling on an open and honest face instead of the usual glare that would be given in a situation like this normally.

Ezio was stunned into silence. He thought was being rather quiet.

"Well, perhaps now would be a nice to explain to me why you killed that man?" Ezio countered back, his arms folded, yet stiff. Leo could see that he was ready to attack at any moment.

"I honestly don't think that is any of your concern, Auditore. Especially since you have not answered my own question," Leo answered back smartly, his arms straight at his sides. "And if you are not going to answer my question, I might as well head home," Leo continued as he turned away and started to head down the alley.

Ezio's arms fell slack and to his sides as he watched the smaller lad walk away, carefully avoiding the dead body. Confusion racked through his head as the younger disappeared around a corner.

However, there wasn't much time to think about that. Especially since there was a loud yell in Italian behind him. Turning slowly around, he noticed a young man clad in the clothing of the guards pointing at him and yelling for more guards who came running.

With a groan, Ezio realized why the boy left. He heard the guards… And now Ezio is left with the guards to deal with…

"Assassino! Uccidetelo!"

**So what do you think? Should I go ahead and continue with it?**

**Review please! See you all next time and I promise to have some of the other stories up and about soon enough. High school is a bitch for sure!**

**Love ya'l, thank you for being faithful readers. **

**REVIEW!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so there weren't many people reading this, yet I expected that. I still want to write it, so I will.**

**This is the second chapter of In The Heat, obviously. I had some fun writing this one, yet it is shorter than the first chapter. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I love you for it and love you :D. Hope to see you soon. **

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do own an Assassin's Creed jacket and if I could get my hands on a hidden blade, my life will be complete.**

**Anyway, to anyone who is actually reading this ENJOY!**

Ezio sighed in annoyance as the last of the guards fell dead at his feet. The first guard had summoned three others from a patrol group and the fight with them kept attracting more and more. The fight had lasted for more than ten minutes.

He knew that he had lost the boy's trail, but the seemingly impossible had never stopped him before. After cleaning up the alley and tossing the bodies of the dead guards into a haystack, Ezio turned in the direction Leo had gone and quickly ran that way. He had to find that boy and get some answers.

The search seemed hopeless, he couldn't see any indication that Leo had gone this way. Even his Eagle Vision couldn't help him, the golden trail had already faded. He groaned and pulled off his hood to run his fingers through his hair. There was absolutely no way to find that boy now.

And that means, no answers to his questions. A stream of curses in Italian escaped his lips as he stalked through the streets. He didn't even notice the horrified looks that were thrown his way from those nearby as he growled out each curse.

Ezio grunted as he knocked into a smaller form and sent the person to the ground.

"Ow! Dammit!" a low, feminine hiss escaped the fallen person's mouth as she clutched her head, which she knocked into the ground. With a slow deep breath, she sat up, her hair covering her face.

"Mi dispiace molto" Ezio stammered as he helped the girl to her feet. "I didn't see you there, signora," he finished lamely.

A scoff came from the girl as she shook her hair out, clearing it of dust that collected there. "Obviously," she snorted and lifted her head. Ezio was shocked by the startling blue color of her eyes that were narrowed fiercely at him. "Maybe you should get that head of yours checked if you can't even watch where you're going!" And with that, she stalked off, grumbling about idiotic men and them not looking where they step.

Ezio watched her go and a strange feeling as though he had met her before crossed his mind, but he shook it off. Ezio considered himself a flirter and he probably flirted slightly with this girl before. He did it to tons of women and didn't even remember their voices if they replied or giggled nervously.

With a shrug, Ezio resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to find the boy, Leo, now that the trail was lost. With a sigh, he turned back and headed back to the brothel building. _Maybe Mother and Claudia are back,_ he thought as he headed back. _And maybe they know something about this Leo person_.

The red building came back into sight and he noticed Maria and Claudia walking to the door with parcels being held gingerly in their arms.

"Mother! Sister!" he called as he ran up to them. They turned at the sound of Ezio's voice and smiled brightly.

"Ezio!" Claudia exclaimed happily and dropped her packages to hug him tightly. Ezio returned the hug graciously as he heard his mother berate Claudia for dropping the packages.

"Sorry, madre," she murmured as she stepped back. Ezio kissed his mother's cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, mother," he said softly.

"Ezio," she greeted and turned to walk into the brothel as Claudia followed, now holding the parcels carefully once again. Ezio chuckled and followed them in as well. Unlike when he first visited, the courtesans were now working their customers over with their beauty, charm, and the males' own fault of lust.

"Now Ezio, tell me why you are here," Maria said as one of the non-working courtesans came to take the parcels.

"I can't come to visit my mother and sister?" Ezio asked, a playfully hurt look crossing his face.

"Well, no. Especially because you usually do-" Maria was cut off as a courtesan came and whispered in her ear. "What! He was here and none of you came to look for me or Claudia?" The courtesan bowed her head with a soft murmur of apology. An aggravated sigh came from Maria as she dismissed the young woman.

"Mother, you know this boy? What was his name… Leo?" Ezio asked, confusion replacing his playful expression.

Maria paused for a moment, then turned and started to push Ezio out of the brothel. "You know, I heard something about someone needing your assistance. You should go out and do just that," Maria said casually as she pushed him out with a smile. "Thank you for dropping by, son." And with that, the door shut as Maria went back inside.

Ezio stared at the door, his mind apparently left behind in the building. When it came back to him, he was still baffled by what just occurred.

A courtesan exited the brothel in a hurry and nodded her greeting to the Florentine Eagle before rushing off. Curiosity peaked his interest and he gave to following her.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder as the minute passed.

There was something going on… And Ezio was going to find out what it is.

**As I said, this is shorter than the first chapter, but hey at least it isn't like half a page like a few past were. **

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. I do so appreciate it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter to whoever read this and reads my, honestly, mediocre work.**

**Now, I would so appreciate it if you would click on that box (or button if you're on mobile) and type in a review and send it to me. Follow and favorite and I will see you next time I put up the chapter.**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off… For now (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people :D I am back with another chapter for In The Heat. I have been updating this one and Commoner's School nonstop it seems. Can't complain.**

**Anyway, so I finished this chapter during school. My teacher caught me, but since I finished all my work and am caught up, she let me type. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I really owe you. Hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do want to be part of the Creed… That would be amazing!**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

The sound of shifting tiles underneath his feet reached Ezio's ears as he swiftly followed the young courtesan who slipped through the crowds on the street effortlessly. Her flexible body allowed her to go through small openings that would normally be impossible to get into. He was almost impressed, but not. He knew what the courtesans could do.

He slowed down as she did far below and walked up to a door. Ezio watched as he watched the young woman knock on the door gently, stepping back and bowing her head. The door opened at once to reveal the slim form of a female.

Ezio slowly made his way down as the door opened and was able to hear the conversation.

"Excuse me, is Leo Stonza here?" he heard the courtesan asked, obviously thrown off by the sight of the well-dressed and well-groomed woman at the door.

"Sorry, you just missed him. He went out for some errands and speak to a few of his partners. Did you need him?" the other replied, her voice soft and flowing with calming tones. Ezio's eyebrows rose as he took a good look at the woman who answered the door. It was the one he knocked into earlier that day.

"Well, no. Miss Maria had sent me for him. Please, give him this letter when he gets back," the courtesan replied, slowly handing the letter to the higher classed woman. Ezio watched as she took it, her fingers folding the letter slightly in her firm, yet gentle hold.

"Of course. Have a nice day," the unknown woman replied as the courtesan quickly left. Ezio stayed behind though, watching this new person. He froze when her eyes snapped to lock with his and watched as a smirk crossed her lips, her pale… petal-soft looking lips…

His foggy mind snapped back to attention as the door slammed shut behind the woman as she went inside. With a frown, Ezio hurried and began to climb to look into the window. He saw the woman staring at the letter and grab a sharpened letter opener.

With one fluid movement, the seal was broken and the envelope fell to the hard, rosewood floor in a quiet flutter. She was staring at the petal pink paper that Ezio knew smelled like roses.

She unfolded the letter and skimmed it, another smirk crossing her lips as she read the written words in his mother's connecting letters.

With what looked like a chuckle, she placed the letter on the table and took the letter opener. With a jab, she sent the letter opener through the paper, halfway up the blade. He could see a glint at the bottom of the table and immediately knew that the blade had gone through the table completely.

With a flourish of skirts and long, blackish brown hair, the woman exited the hall and had gone up the stairs. Ezio followed, climbing up to the second story window to watch as she continued to the third floor. With a groan, Ezio continued to climb.

When he got to the third story, he couldn't see the woman. In fact, it was as though she vanished. And the room was completely bare up here; all the lavish and beautiful decorations of paintings were downstairs. There was a small door though and looked as though it was nothing special.

Ezio tapped on the window softly and his eyebrows rose again as he noticed that it opened with a small creak. Against his better judgment, Ezio climbed in. It was pretty dim in this attic…

A rush of air behind him alerted him of a presence and just narrowly dodged a strike from a light, yet wickedly sharp sword. He rolled away to the other side of the room and caught sight of his attacker.

The woman.

"Ezio Auditore. I didn't think you would be such an idiot as to sneak into home where a woman is all alone. Or are you just some sort of pervert?" she asked, a wicked glint gleaming in her eye.

"Who are you?" Ezio growled out as he stood up, bracing himself to dodge another attack.

"Who am I? Now that's not a question for this sort of time. I believe the real question is, who are you? Sneaking into my home, spying on me! You filthy pig!" she growled back, which caused a streak of fear to immediately cross Ezio's mind.

With her lip pulling back to reveal perfectly white teeth, the woman attacked him again, pushing off from the ground.

Ezio rolled away as the sword was expertly swung, again narrowly missing his head. He got to his feet and slid his hidden blades from his wrists. It was all he could do with the woman relentlessly attacking him.

"Oh? So that's how it is?" she said when he blocked a strike with the blades. The low light gleamed on the polished blades and she smirked. "Very well."

Kicking Ezio in the stomach, she tossed her sword away and tugged off the bottom of her full-length sleeves. Twin leather braces shone on her wrists and two blades of metal slid out smoothly, resting against her palm.

"Shall we?"

With that, she crouched and immediately struck.

**Ezio is in trouble! And this marks the end for this new chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Again thank you love for reviewing this chapter. I hope to see you later. Love ya! :D**

**Please review and if you like the story so far and would like to see more of it and more from me, press that little follow button.**

**Disclaimer voice as words run at a fast pace across the screen: FAVORITING IS NOT REQUIRED BUT IT IS RECOMMENDED! ONEHELLOFANEKODEMON85 IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR FEELS, TEARS, LAUGHING THAT MAY MAKE YOU COUGH UP YOUR LUNGS, ANY ANGER, BREAKAGE OF YOUR COMPUTER OR PHONE FROM SAID ANGER, AND ANY AND ALL INJURIES CREATED TO YOUR MENTAL STATE FROM READING HER STORIES!**

**Now please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello people of the internet. I have returned, isn't that everybody's favorite time, or I should say nightmare. So my birthday was last week, yayayay! I was so excited to see I have gotten the one thing I thought I would never receive again… A new laptop! Fuck yes! I have a bad history of viruses when it comes to these things, sigh.**

**So it's the next chapter to In The Heat, for Assassin's Creed and I have to say, I can feel The Illness coming… Writer's block disease.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, you know how much it means to me. I hope to see you soon.**

**Now, I do not own Assassin's Creed… Sadly… **

**Please enjoy this new installment of In The Heat. **

With a startled jump to the side, Ezio dodged the attack, only to watch as she landed lightly on her feet and coiled like a snake. She kept low, angling her body to aim at his legs, but enough to stay out of the way from his own attacks.

"You are still but an amateur, Auditore. I could do this with my eyes closed," she snarked as the woman landed back on her feet by the window again. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and something keen to hatred. Yep, she was nowhere near pleased that he was here.

The woman paused in her attacks as she heard a loud chime come from a clock downstairs and hissed out a curse under her breath in a language Ezio was unfamiliar with himself. He could only infer it was a curse anyway.

"Looks like we'll have to end this sooner than I thought," she grumbled and dived down to slip between his legs and kicked him on the ass to send him reeling into the window. "Bye, bye, Ezio Auditore," she grinned as she aimed a hidden pistol at the window and shot. The round busted the window that the Eagle was leaning against, trying to get his mind back to him.

With a startled cry, the Assassin fell through the broken glass, feeling small shards get caught on his skin and rip the cloth of his robes. Catching onto the side of a nearby building, he dangled there, in extreme pain.

"Have a nice day," the woman inside called out as she left, a new pane of glass replacing the broken window.

With a grunt, Ezio pulled himself up and turned to look at where he just fell. Everything had happened too fast for him to understand. All he knew at the moment was that this was woman was no ordinary girl. And that there was more to meet the eye about the boy, Leo.

Looking down at his body to assess the damage from the fall and from the earlier fight, if he could call it that, it was more like he was getting his ass kicked, a groan escaped him. His body was littered with small cuts that he could tell was not from the glass. She had him more times than he had hit her, which was close to none.

This had to be one of the worst days of his life. Ezio sat on the roof of the building he stood on and started to clean and wrap up the wounds that were inflicted upon his body. AS he finished the last of it, he noticed the house's front door open and out step the lithe form that he remembered Leo possessing.

The boy paused at the window and Ezio could see the grimace that appeared when he caught sight of something he didn't like in the reflection. The older man watched as the boy played with the hat he was wearing and the hair that was free of it to cover a mar on his forehead. Once it was satisfactory, Leo ducked his head and walked through the alley ways of the city.

This day is just going to get worse… With a sigh, Ezio stood and slowly made his way to an area where pigeons were nesting. Looking down, he could see a hay cart where he could jump into. And thus he did.

The chase had once again began.

**Yes, yes I know it is short and rushed. I haven't had much luck when it comes to fight scenes. However, I try my best.**

**Please review, follow and favorite if you so desire. But review, it's a writer's love **

**Again thank you love for being my beta. Means the world to me. **

**Now, I'll see you guys next time. **

**REVIEW (unless you want me to cry)**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy New Years and a very, very late Merry Christmas. I am sorry that I am going much slower but I have been working on multiple chapters at the same time and working on new stories that keep popping into my head. **

**So there isn't very much to say, other than thank you love as always for being my beta. I very much appreciate it. Hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed… As much as it breaks my heart to say.**

**Now, please enjoy this new installment of In The Heat!**

Ezio sighed as he was once again led to the brothel. Why was he not surprised? Leo had already gone inside and Ezio decided to stay outside for a while. He didn't want to make it completely obvious that he was following the younger boy. But, there was something strange about him and that other woman…

Ezio went to walk to the back of the building, where the river could be viewed peacefully. It was a habit to look at a body of water to relax. That's when he heard the voices of his mother and sister. They were talking to somebody. Then he heard Leo's voice. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

Looking up, he noticed that they three were on the balcony. Leo was leaning against the rail, with his back to the water. From where Ezio was standing he could see his mother and sister standing in front of the boy. They looked frustrated while Leo seemed to be completely relaxed.

With a burst of speed, Ezio climbed the wall and got into a position where he could not be seen. He had to know what they were talking about.

"… But Leo, please! You have to do this for us!" Claudia begged. Ezio could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Claudia, I have no reason to do any favors for you or your mother. In fact, don't you two owe me for the information I gave you a couple weeks back? And the money as well," Leo replied with. Now that Ezio could see his face, he could see that the boy was slightly frustrated, but his posture was perfectly relaxed.

"Leo, we will have the money, but we really need you to do this," Maria tried to convince him. Her hands were clasped in front of her, at her waist.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should? I could lose all my business associates, and not even that, all my customers if I do this. I will not ruin the business I built from the ground up for this," Leo sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We cannot do it, and my brother is nowhere good as you," Claudia answered for Maria. Ezio frowned at that. _What the hell?_

"That is true. He tried to break into my home. I think you know how that turned out already though," Leo smirked, obviously pleased. Ezio growled lowly, holding himself back from slicing the smirk off that boy's face… His very familiar looking face.

"Luna, please we need your help," Maria sighed. Leo stiffened and hissed out, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you to never call me that in public. I am leaving now. If you need me, seriously need me, then send someone to come. Do not think I will do such petty tasks as this," Leo hissed out as he turned and climbed onto the railing into a crouch.

"But Lu-" Claudia began, but was stopped when Leo's head snapped in her direction. The glare that was on his face could have frozen hell over three times. It struck Ezio with fear and he wasn't even the one being glared at.

Without a word, Leo dropped down from the rail and Claudia sighed as Maria just bowed her head. "Looks like we will have to ask Ezio after all," Maria sighed. Claudia's head snapped up.

"No! We will not! Ezio has enough to do without us getting in the way! Besides, he cannot do what Luna could," Claudia disagreed heatedly. She then turned around and stormed back into the brothel. Maria watched her and sighed, bowing her head. She knew Claudia was right.

Maria sighed and headed in after Claudia after a few moments.

Ezio waited until he was sure no one else was coming out and came out of his hiding spot from behind a pillar. He heard Claudia call Leo Luna. What could that mean? Ezio looked to where Leo disappeared and frowned. He knew something was off about him.

Leo was not a man, actually was not of the male gender, and there was something more to the story. With a growl of annoyance, Ezio realized he had more questions than answers. However, that was going to change.

Climbing up onto the rail, he leapt to the roof of the brothel and began the race to where he saw the odd individual heading.

It was time for answers and he swore to all heavens that he was going to get them.

Leo ran through the back alleys, keeping his head low. He knew that thugs often went through here and he had no desire to get into the middle of something with any of them right now. He also knew that a certain Assassin would be coming for him soon enough. Honestly, Ezio needs to learn how to hide and blend in.

However, Leo didn't notice that he had made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. He noticed this too late when he ran into the wall.

"Oh, fuck! Ow! Shit, that hurt!" Leo groaned, holding his nose, which he had slammed into the wall. "Fuck!" Leo couldn't help but laugh at the circumstance as he leaned his back against the wall he just ran into, cupping his nose with one hand.

Sliding down the wall, Leo sat down quietly and leaned his head back after he deemed that he wasn't bleeding, probably just bruised. He stared at the sky and watched as birds flew through white and water colored expanse.

It was quiet after a while, but it was ruined by the sound of feet rustling the roof tiles. A sound he knew all too well.

Leo opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the peace of the moment and brought a knee up so it was bent and braced an elbow on it. He then groaned as he was reminded of a pounding pain in his head from the cut he received earlier along his left eyebrow.

Ezio noticed the object of his questions sitting in a secluded part of the alleys. He looked pretty calm for where he could see. But there was no time for the observations that wanted to go through his head.

Jumping down from the roofs, Ezio landed on his feet in front of the person in question. He watched as "Leo" moved his gaze lazily to the Florentine Eagle.

"You there! I need to speak with you," Ezio said as he approached. Leo sighed and sat up straighter as he popped his neck.

"Hold your 'you there'," Leo sighed out as he looked up at the Assassin. "What do you want?"

"I want answers and you will give them to me," Ezio stated, clearly confident of himself. That confidence wavered when he saw a slow smirk cross Leo's lips… Those very familiar-looking lips.

"Wait, wait, wait! Ezio, do you mean to tell me you do not know how to approach a lady? You are not supposed to demand such things in such a brutish way," Leo chuckled out as he stood. Ezio stumbled back a step as the more feminine voice filtered through the suspicious human. A voice he knew. "Especially a lady who can kick your stupid ass at any moment," Leo continued as he reached for his hat.

Ezio's eyes widened as once Leo's hat was pulled, waist-length dark hair fell free of its clips and down _her_ back.

And like the manly Assassin who can withstand anything he is… Ezio Auditore promptly fainted.

"Well… Shit," Leo sighed as he watched the much bigger Assassin fall.

**Well I hope this was much longer and appealed much more to you guys. I'm sorry for the wait on this story and on my other ones.**

**Again thank you love for being my beta, I can't say it enough.**

**Now this is where my great readers come in, time to review! The little boxy is here for a reason and I would be so grateful if I got a review. But flames are not permitted.**

**I'll see you guys next time! Have a great New Years!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! How are you all doing? I hope you have been doing well, and if not, I hope this helps cheer you up. I am back with another chapter for In the Heat! Yay!**

**Thank you love for being my beta, I do so appreciate it. Ever so much! (If someone gets that reference, I will be your ever so best friend, hint hint Hey Arnold!) I hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, but god I wish I did!**

**Anyway, I have already taken up too much time and I'm pretty sure no one even reads these things, so enjoy this new installment of In the Heat!**

Leo, or rather Luna, glared at the unconscious form of the Florentine Eagle and sighed. _Honestly, this man has been causing more trouble than he's worth... But I suppose I must help him,_ Luna thought quietly. But how would she get an about two-hundred pound man to somewhere more private? She could use the alleys, since the ones she was already in led directly to her dwelling, but how to get him there was the question.

With a shrug, Luna grabbed the male's wrists and began to drag the elder to her home. What were a few more scrapes and bruises to an Assassin?

But, by all things holy and unholy, this man was heavy!

Luna groaned as she pulled the Assassin the last stretch to the courtyard that was behind the row of homes that she lived in. The whole journey here had taken well over two hours, all because Ezio needed to lay off the sweets. He slowed her down.

With a growl, she pulled the man onto her back and opened the door to the entrance hall of her place of dwelling. With a wince, she managed to get the man inside and made him collapse onto the hardwood floor. She could only hope that the floor didn't suffer from his weight and the weapons that were digging into the wood.

There was not much else she could do, other than find a comfortable place for Ezio to lie until he woke up again.

"Matilda! Flora!" Luna called down the hall. She knew that her maids would help her and not ask questions… Mainly because they were twin mutes and knew that it was better to not question her at all anyway.

The maids quickly made their way to their mistress, but stopped cold when they noticed the man on the floor.

"Help me get him upstairs to a bed," Luna ordered as she grasped Ezio by the arms and as each maid grasped a leg. They nodded and together, the three made their way up the steep steps. There were moments where Luna "accidently" had Ezio "slip" from her hands and hit the wooden stairs, which made the maids laugh silently in amusement.

Soon enough, Ezio was situated on a guest bed, where no further harm could come to him… Yet. Luna leaned against the door as she watched Matilda and Flora get the man into a comfortable position. She bowed her head in thanks to the two as they bowed at the waist as they left the room, no doubt to complete the chores Luna assigned them that morning.

Luna stared that the man that was lying unconscious on the bed and had to admit to herself, he was very handsome. And did indeed remind her of someone she had loved many, many years ago.

Luna cringed at the memory of the man she loved so whole-heartedly so long ago and forced it to be locked away with the other memories. Those precious memories that she could not handle seeing anymore of. She did not notice that her hand was clenching around the pendant she wore around her neck ever since.

She figured it would be some time before Ezio regained consciousness and decided to get some work done on her company. She quietly left the room and as the door shut behind her, she leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh. Seeing such a familiar face brought back so many memories, and those memories were forever forbidden to her.

With another sigh, Luna pushed off the door and went to the room next to the one that held the unaware man and opened the door, revealing a very elegant study. Dark, wooden furniture and plush seat pillows, a large oak desk, and wall-to-wall bookshelves took up the expanse of the rather large room, with accenting décor items, just as Luna designed it to be.

Luna pulled her large desk chair out and sat down, turning to look at the papers that piled on her desk in neat stacks, courtesy of Flora or Matilda. They both knew that she left things messy when she was working and both knew that she also liked things to be organized. Luna smiled at the thought of the two maids shaking their heads at the disorganized jungle her desk became after a couple hours of work.

Looking at the window to see the sun was still high in the sky, Luna went to submerse herself in work for the next couple hours. _I hate contracts… I fucking hate contracts._

Ezio groaned as his mind came back to him slowly. His head was bounding, and his entire body ached. Why? He had absolutely no clue. He could feel his limbs coming back to life just as slowly, if not slower. Did he go one to eight against a couple mercenaries? Because that is what this felt like.

Ezio did not want to move, he could already feeling his body protesting in every sense of the word. But he slowly sat up, a hand to his head to try to stop the dizzying and lightheaded feeling that had suddenly taken over his head. He groaned quietly as he opened his eyes, slowly to get them adjusted to the light.

Once Ezio was sure that he could look at the room without the feeling of throwing up from the amount of spinning it was doing, he did. It was a dark room, the walls were dark wood along with the floorboards. The curtains were open and tied back to reveal the night sky with a full moon hanging overhead.

The bed underneath him was soft as feathers and entirely too comfortable to not be noticed. The room was practically bare, however, with a basin in the corner with a pitch of water and a hand towel on the bowl, a bookshelf full of many books off to one side and a couple paintings hanging around the walls. Other than that, there was nothing, save the fireplace across the room from the bed.

The décor looked so familiar… He looked up as he heard footsteps outside the door that led to the hall, along with some low voices. He could not make out what was being said or whether the voices were female or male.

Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, Ezio sat up fully. Just as he was about to stand, the door opened to reveal a light haired woman. She stared directly at the Assassin, who was staring right back in shock.

"Hello," Ezio said slowly. She said nothing, but backed out of the room and turned to walk down the hall. _That was… Strange,_ Ezio thought. Not a minute later, there was a familiar, dark haired woman standing where the other had been.

This woman he recognized. Leo, or better yet from what he heard from Claudia, Luna.

"So, you are awake after all," Luna hummed as she leaned against the door jam. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the other who was standing behind her. "Thank you for notifying me, Matilda. Please, help Flora with the preparations for dinner now." The maid, Matilda, bowed her head and left.

"What…" Ezio began but stopped. What was he supposed to say?

"How is your head? You did hit it pretty hard when you fainted back there," Luna commented as she stepped into the room and sat in a chair that was next to the bed. "You really should not try to get up right yet. It might cause further damage… Though, I highly doubt it would do much more harm to that thick skull of yours," Luna continued.

Ezio sat back on the bed and stared at the woman. She was completely relaxed, leaning her cheek on her curled hand that was braced on the arm of the chair she now occupied.

"What is going on?"

**So what do you think? I'm sorry (not sorry) I ended this chapter on ANOTHER cliffhanger, but I can't help it. It's just so much fun to do… Despite the fact I hate cliffhangers myself.**

**Again thank you love for being my beta! It means the world to me.**

**So since I have nothing important to say, I'll end with this.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off!**

**Till next time!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***pokes head in and dodges stuff being thrown* Hello everybody, I guess you are not happy about the wait I made you guys endure, huh? Well, wait no longer for here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you baby for being my beta, I love it and I love you. It means the world to me. I hope to see you soon.**

**Now, I'm going to be at ComicCon this weekend (whoop whoop), so I might get inspired for my fanfics while being there. :D**

**Now, I'm not going to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here it is! **

**Please enjoy this new installment of In The Heat!**

"What do you mean what is going on?" Luna said, rolling her eyes. "Be more specific," she grumbled as she got more comfortable in her seat. She swore mentally in her head at this man. Surely, he was not that big of an idiot to realize what has happened.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked, tilting his head. Luna took a moment from answering to find the cuteness of the act, then shook herself. He had looked exactly like _him_ when he did that and she could not help but find it adorable.

"I believe you know who I am," Luna answered finally, almost speaking through her teeth. Ezio blinked and narrowed his eyes into slits.

"No, who are you? Are you Leo or Luna? Are you an Assassin? Who are you?" Ezio fired at her, springing to his feet to block her in her chair. He believed that if he cornered her there, there would be no choice but for her answer.

However, Luna was crafty. He should have realized that by now. Ezio suddenly found himself flipped onto the floor, on his back and staring up at her. Luna's heeled foot was pressing against his chest, daring him to move.

"I am Luna, though I am also known as Leo. I am an Assassin, but I am different than you. My type of work is that of which you do not want to do. I am a true Assassin," Luna hissed, her heel sinking into his chest. There was a small _slick_ and he could feel a blade pressing into his chest from her shoe. "Do you understand, Ezio, that you are under my power? I could have you killed right this second," Luna finished, leaning back in her seat, back to her relaxed position, but keeping her bladed heel on him.

Ezio watched her wide-eyed and nodded. This seemed to please her, since she moved her foot away and back underneath her. Ezio slowly sat up, keeping a stern gaze on her.

The moon was hanging bright in the sky, the curtains drawn back to reveal it. The light from its glow hit Luna in a way that made her seem not of this earth. Her skin became illuminated and her black and brown hair had become darker, sweeping over one of her shoulders as it whispered down her arm. The vision of Luna was enchanting.

It was only ruined by the small scar that traveled from the right corner of her lip down to her chin. If in the right lighting, it looked like a trail of blood, which it did now.

Ezio was pulled from his observations by the clearing of a throat. It came from Luna.

"If you are done assaulting my person with your eyes, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready," she stated stiffly as she got from her seat. His gaze had made her uncomfortable, seeing as it was similar to had _he _would look at her. Flora stood next to her and watched the other Assassin nod dumbly from his position on the floor.

She giggled silently and followed her mistress out the door and into the hall. "Thank you, Flora for the notification of dinner. We shall be down shortly," Luna said politely. Flora nodded and immediately turned to walk away, back towards the kitchens to make sure absolutely everything was ready.

Luna sighed to herself and ran a hand through her dark hair. That Florentine Eagle is far more trouble than he is actually worth, she concluded, seeing him get to his feet clumsily.

With another sniff, she turned and headed downstairs to the dining room. She was ravenous.

Ezio watched as his hostess left him in the room he woke up in, alone. He supposed he could understand why she upset. She had just told him she was actually female when many believed she was male. But, it was not uncommon for a woman to be in the Creed, why hide it in the first place?

She was obviously a strong woman, and very cunning. Probably as cunning as La Volpe, if not more. She had a way of moving that knew what she was doing and promised anyone who dared to oppose her, an unforgivable punishment. She was intimidating, enough to put even Ezio off. She was not what he was used to.

Luna was an enigma. And he planned to find her out, even on his last dying breath.

With that determined thought in his head, he nodded and followed after the woman. But right now, dinner did sound pretty good, especially to his roaring stomach.

The dining room, in contrast to his rather sparsely decorated room, was lavish and rich in décor. Paintings of all kinds hung on the walls, beautiful works of art. The walls were a warm cranberry color and seemed to invite you in to be swallowed up by the rich red. The rugs on the hardwood floor were plush and gorgeously designed, with patterns of swirls and muted flowers. Candles lit up the room well, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, giving off a romantic, muted light.

Luna was already sitting at the head of the table, watching as Ezio entered. "Come, take a seat where you wish." He chose a seat that was about two away from hers, to her right.

As soon as he had sat down, foods of all kinds began to come from the kitchen. Bread, cakes, vegetables, fruits, and richly cut meats were spread along the table. The amount of food was completely overbearing, he doubted they were going to eat it all.

"Do not worry, the food is not poisoned. I would have thought of a better way to kill you than that," Luna said with a smirk as she began to fill her plate gracefully.

"Well, that was not a concern of mine. But I believe now it is," Ezio replied as he slowly reached from some of the meat and began to fill his plate as well. He then noticed that the two servant girls from before had taken seats at the end of the table. However, Luna did not object to that, so he figured that this was an okay for them to do.

"As it should be. You should never trust another person's food until you've seen they have tasted everything themselves," Luna chided as she began to eat. He then noticed the amount of food on her plate and could not believe that a woman as small as she could eat as much as she had placed in front of her.

"Duly noted," Ezio said roughly, watching as she ate, only then beginning to eat as well.

Luna's mouth twitched up into a half smile as she dropped her gaze down onto her food and began to eat silently.

The only sounds for the rest of dinner were the clinks of silverware and small comments, asking for one to pass something or another to the other if they couldn't reach it.

**Again, I am so sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. Things have been going on and I have been stressed for most of the time. But hey, at least I got a chapter up for In The Heat! **

**Thank you so much love for being my beta! You know how much it means to me that you support me and my writing. I love you so much and I hope to see you soon.**

**And I hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me if you did in a review.**

**Following and favoriting is not required, but it is recommended if you wish to see more from me and from In The Heat!**

**So review! **

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off!**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello one and all. Welcome back to In The Heat! I know I have not updated in a while, but I am glad that you guys are patient enough to wait for this new chapter (or chapters for my other stories as well).**

**Thank you love for being my beta, it is amazing that you do this for me and I can never thank you enough. **

**I do not want to take up too much time, so I'll just do the disclaimer. I do not own Assassin's Creed (but I would like to be in that world).**

**Now, enjoy this new installment of In The Heat!**

Ezio could not help but continue glancing at the strange woman next to him. She was rather… Intimidating, even while eating quietly as she was doing now. Dinner was nearly done and over with. It had gone quite peacefully and with small conversations that were scattered throughout.

There was a rapping noise at the door, signaling that there was a person at the door. Luna barely lifted her head from her plate as one of the maids, Matilda, he thought, rose from her seat and went to answer it.

He could not hear who was at the door, only the soft click as it was closed again. Then, the rapid footsteps of the maid as she ran back with an envelope in her hand.

Luna did not look up as her hand raised to take the envelope, which was already opened and ready for her to read immediately.

Ezio watched as Luna's eyes passed over the words, watching her shoulders getting tenser and tenser with each passing second. She was a statue, clenching the letter in her hand tightly as she finished reading. It was quiet, then…

"Ezio. Get into that cupboard. Now," Luna hissed. Immediately, Flora had him by his arm and pulling him from the table.

"Wait, what is going on? I demand you tell me!" he growled out, struggling against the surprisingly harsh grip the woman had.

"I would not struggle against her if I were you, I trained her myself," Luna hissed as she stood, making her way to the two. "Now get in the blasted cupboard and stay silent." With that, she gave him a push on his armor and sent him reeling back into the dark expanse as she shut and locked the door in his face. There was a small sliver of light that he could see into the room.

Ezio knelt down and looked through the keyhole into the room. Luna was straightening her clothes and hair, nodding to Matilda who nodded back with a grim expression. The maid then turned back down the wall and he could hear the faint sound of a door opening.

There were the quick, rapid steps of the maid, but there were also the sounds of heavier footfalls. Ones that would belong to a male.

Ezio's eyes widened about twice their normal size as the one man he desperately wanted to kill entered the room. Cesare Borgia.

Luna felt a shudder of disgust run down her spine, but she disguised her hatred with a stunning smile. Matilda moved silently to stand next to her sister by the cupboard. It was a way to stay inconspicuous and make sure that Ezio did not act up in the small space he was forced into.

"Lord Cesare," the name fell from her tongue in a purr, just as Luna intended. "What an unexpected visit. What can I do for you? My brother is not here at the moment," Luna smirked as she tilted her head to the side. She could see her words had a pleasant effect on the other, which she hoped they would.

"You and I both know that I am not here for your brother or for business," Cesare smirked, standing tall. Another shudder ran down her spine, increasing in disgust and hatred at the sound. She absolutely despised the man, but Luna knew she had to keep silent about it… If she wanted to keep from being killed by his blade.

"Then why are you here, Lord Cesare?" Luna asked, backing away slightly. To him, she knew that it looked like a teasing gesture of a sexual nature. To Luna, it was a trap. And luckily, he fell for it.

Within three or four steps, Cesare was face to face with her, pressing her against the table as his arms came to board her in, one at each side.

"You know why. I had to see you again," Cesare purred as he leaned in. Thinking quickly, Luna slipped from under his arms and moved behind him, with a smile.

"You know we cannot. My brother would never allow us to be together, and I am sure your sister would have something to say about the matter," Luna pretended to sigh, turning away so that her back was facing the man.

She knew very well that Ezio was watching. She could feel the piercing, angered gaze on her person and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"I do not give a damn about what she says. I desire you, little songbird," Cesare smirked, one arm wrapping around Luna from behind to pull her back against him. She almost retched by the staleness of his breath and the stench of death that rolled off of him. But she held it in, miraculously.

"No, you desire the chase, Lord Cesare. Not me," Luna gave off her sad vibe, perfecting it by tilting her head away and keeping her eyes downcast. His other hand moved her head by cupping her chin, almost lovingly, so that she faced him. Their noses brushed from the close range.

"Beautiful moon, I want you to be my bride. Why do you deny this?" he asked, almost hurt.

"Because we come from two different worlds," Luna whispered. _Two completely different worlds, and in mine, I wish to tear you to little pieces,_ Luna thought with a twitch of her lips, wanting to form a smile.

"You know I do not care about that. How many times have I come here, asking for your hand? I want you as mine, forever," Cesare smirked. If Luna did not know any better, she would have almost believed him. Sure he did not know of her Assassin status, thankfully, but he knew her "brother" had many connections in many different places. And he wanted in, to increase his range of control.

Luna pulled free of Cesare's too-comfortable grasp around her waist and headed to one of the windows. "But… Cesare. How do I know you love me? How will you prove to me that you want for only me?" Luna watched his reaction in the reflection of the mirror. He was by no account, a handsome man. Standard, greasy black hair and pale skin, often the type that came with an illness of some sort. She could see his eyes were about to bulge out of his head.

With an aggravated sigh, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist once again. Luna was getting tired of all the touches he has made to her person. It was beginning to make her feel rather ill. And it made her feel as though she were betraying her past love, the one she was still head over heels for… Despite him being dead for the longest amount of time.

"Luna… You are the only one I want now. You have consumed every thought I have, and you are my main weakness. You must know this by now," Cesare whispered in her ear. It made her smirk. Oh she knew. And it was right with her plan.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves for what she was about to do next, she turned and placed her hands on Cesare's shoulders. Her eyes flicked to Matilda and Flora, hoping they understood. They did, moving so that they blocked any view available from the cupboard.

Luna then turned her attention back to Cesare, who had noticed the lapse. "Very well. I shall speak to my brother about your offer of courtship and possible marriage. I do not think I want to be honest with myself, but I think I might want to marry you as well and become your wife," Luna said, knowing that she was lying through her teeth. Cesare did not notice the tension that was building up in her, and smiled. It was a hideous smile to be honest.

"Wonderful. Now, do you know if your brother finished the design and creation of those new weapons I ordered from him?" Cesare said, his hands tightening their grip on her waist.

Luna let out a small hiss at the pressure, making it unheard. "I believe that he said he would be finished by tomorrow evening. I will speak to him in the morning," Luna said. She felt his hands run through her hair, only to be stopped by the braid she had put her darkened hair in.

"Very good. Well, I believe I have kept my beloved moon up far longer than I should have. I shall see myself out." And with that and a nod to the two maids by the cupboard, Cesare exited Luna's dwelling.

He never even noticed the small needle of poison she slipped into his neck from all the excitement. It would not be enough to kill him, but enough to make him sick. It would buy her time, possibly enough for Ezio to kill him.

Luna took one last look at the maids and the cupboard before turning herself and heading back to her bedchambers.

"Release him and clean up, yes? I will get myself ready for bed," Luna ordered as she disappeared upstairs.

The maids nodded and immediately set to work. They would not be letting Ezio out any time soon, however. They did not want another mess to clean up in his anger.

They sighed as they got to work. Honestly, recent events just keep making things so much harder to do.

**Okay, so I finished this chapter in an hour and it is 5 AM now… I am actually really tired. I have formats for the next chapter to some stories, but not all. I have not really been able to write, especially for Not What You Think and Half Demon's Sister. I am about to start on a Hidden Demon's chapter. **

**But anyway, I have given y'all a chapter, now it is your turn! Take the couple of seconds to review, yeah?**

**Thank you love for being my beta, it means the entire world to me. I hope to see you soon.**

**Again, review! Following and favoriting is not required, but it is recommended if you would like to see more from me in In The Heat and in my other stories.**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so it has been far too long since I last updated and I have not meant for it to be so. I had a chapter ready, then I lost it. Don't ask how, even I do not know.**

**Anyway, I have a new chapter for those who actually do read, and I have to say, thank you for being so patient. I know I hate not being able to update, and you probably hate not being able to read even more.**

**So, thank you love for being my beta. Means the world to me, and I hope to see you soon!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**I don't have any more announcements, so please enjoy this new installment of In the Heat!**

It was late into the night before Ezio was finally freed from the cupboard. He had done everything that he could to get free, but to no avail. He had not noticed before that the insides were layered with metal, metal that he could not bend to his whim at any cost.

He was actually let out on his own devices, still. Flora and Matilda had left the dining room after clearing the table of its dishes and had not returned. By what he could now see from outside the windows, which showed the moon in a rather low state, that was hours ago. The two were probably already asleep and were to awaken again in an hour or two to prepare breakfast for the lady of the house.

He had spent those hours, locked away, and using his hidden blade as a pick-lock to try to jam the lock. It worked, but it had taken far too long in his opinion. He was used to long situations, but being locked in a cupboard and forgotten about was not how he planned to spend his evening. In fact, being in the house of said cupboard was not how he planned to spend his evening!

Ezio's thoughts turned to Luna and anger filled him. What the hell was she doing with Cesare in the first place? And what was this talk of marriage and courtships? Had she been betraying the Brotherhood? As usual, he found himself with more questions than answers, and by all gods, he wanted those damn answers.

With an angered, furious snarl, Ezio bounded up the stairs… Then he stopped. He didn't know which room was Luna's. And he would be damned if he woke those two twin maids. If Ezio was being completely honest with himself, those two terrified the ever-loving life out of him.

With a resigned sig. Ezio turned from the landing and went back down the stairs. It was probably best that he leave now and look for clues on his own, and think of a plan to get the answers from this blasted woman that is now plaguing his life!

As Ezio passed the parlor, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the door that led into the room and backed up the few steps that it would take to where he could look into the parlor clearly. He had to be imagining things.

As it was, he was not. Luna was sitting in one of the plush chairs, looking out the window. She was silent. She was also crying. Her elbow was braced on the dark wood of the arm of the chair, her hand cupping her cheek as tears streamed silently from her disheartened eyes. For some unknown reason, the sight of her despair brought his chest to an ache and clenched.

Ezio stood in that doorway to that parlor, no sound coming from him. He was not even sure if he was breathing. He just watched as Luna cried as she stared out the large window. Her reflection was easily seen in the glass, but he was not sure if she noticed. She did not appear to be looking at anything in particular. Luna appeared to be a million miles away.

Luna blinked slowly, bringing herself somewhat back into the world of the present. Her eyes caught the Ezio's form in the reflection of the mirror, catching his eyes through that.

"Why are you still here?" Her voice was strong and steady, giving no hint that she had been shedding tears, despite the still damp tracks that decorated her face.

Ezio found that he could not answer. He was shocked at the vulnerability of the woman he had known for a short time. She had seemed so… Unbreakable, untouchable when they first encountered. Now, he could see a softer side. A side that she no doubt wanted to keep hidden. So, Ezio did not answer her question. It hung in the thick air between them, suspended.

Luna sighed, realizing that he would not answer her, and stood. "Well, since you are still here, why do you not take a seat? I shall get some refreshments for the both of us," Luna conceded as she made her way past him to the kitchens down the hall and stairs.

Ezio's eyes were the only thing that moved as she passed him, close enough to where he could smell the flowery scent that clung to the dark tresses that now hung free down her shoulders. With her hair like that, it made her look so much more innocent. It suited her in a way.

Ezio moved silently to a seat that was opposite from the previously occupied chair. It looked emptier that it was.

He knew when Luna returned to the parlor. Not by her silent footsteps, but by the sheer power her presence casted whenever she entered a room. He did not look in her direction as she placed the tray of refreshments on the small table between the two chairs. He did not watch as she poured him a glass of sweet red wine that he could smell from his seat. He continued to look out the window, much the same way she had.

Ezio's gaze turned to the silent woman when she offered him a glass of the wine. She had also brought a plate of crackers, cheese, and meats, with some grapes. A nice little spread it was. He took the offered glass, watching as she took her own as she sat back.

The silence between the two was thick and heavy as they sat in that parlor. The only sounds were the slight shifting of a body when reaching to grab a piece of the platter.

Luna was not going to speak. She was used to such silence. She had had lived with it for a long time, it had become a constant presence with her.

However, Ezio was not so used to this. He was the first to crack and finally, he asked the question that had been spinning in his head ever since they had met.

"Just who are you, Luna Stonza?" Ezio questioned. Luna was silent for another while, though it appeared that she was actually contemplating her answer.

Finally, she responded. "A woman who has lived far too long."

**I know it's short, and I know it probably was not worth the wait, but at least there is a new chapter for this. But, it did have to end on a cliff hanger, it simply had to.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. It's more than I could have asked for!**

**So, I'm going to go and let you do your thing. It involves that thing that allows you to tell me what you think of the chapter. What's it called again? Oh yeah! The review box! I'll leave you guys to do that. **

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I am very sorry about not updating, I just have been so damn busy with life and I have a lot more ideas for new fanfics instead of what I already have done. But thankfully, I have a new chapter. It's short, but still a chapter. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I owe you everything. I hope to see you soon! **

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**I have kept you guys from this chapter long enough (too long to be acceptable), so please enjoy this new installment of In the Heat!**

Ezio stared at the woman in bewilderment. _Lived too long?_ He could see how her eyes turned from him in an effort to hide the torment still plainly visible upon her features. He could see the frown that decided to mar her petal-like lips. Her cheeks were red from the previous tears, contrasting with her slightly tanned skin. She did not appear to be the fearsome woman he had met, as cocky and arrogant as she had acted at first. Now, she just appeared… Lost.

"What do you mean?" Ezio murmured, setting his glass down after taking a much needed sip. Luna's eyes flickered to him, then down into her own drink.

Her voice was quiet as she responded, "I mean what I have said. I have lived too long, seen too many things, experienced too much. I am no older than twenty-five summers, and yet, I have lived as much as centuries some days," Luna sighed softly. Her hair fell gently, creating a curtain. A curtain between her and the rest of the harsh world. One that she wished was as impenetrable as her heart was once. Her hand reached to clench around a pendent at her neck, biting her lip.

"I am afraid I do not understand," Ezio stated, leaning forward in hopes of catching her forlorn eyes. Luna let out a breath of air at his words and laughed hauntingly.

"Of course you do not. No one ever should. No one should understand what it means to be Luna Stonza," she spat. Her voice turned to venom at her name, though Ezio had no understanding of why. Her eyes hardened as she stood from her seat and began to pace. "Luna Stonza, the sister of Leo Stonza. A fake man who creates designs for armory, but that is just me," Luna hissed. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she spun on her heel to face him.

Ezio stared in shock at the sudden shift in her appearance. Before she had been vulnerable, but now, it was pretty obvious that her fire was once again lit.

Still, he was speechless as she glared at him. "And not only that! I have Cesare Borgia breathing down my neck to _marry_ him," her voice choked on the word 'marry' as disgust crossed her face.

Suddenly Ezio found his voice at the name of his sword enemy. "Yes, tell me, what was that scene with you and Cesare?" he hissed, raising from his seat as well.

Luna scoffed and turned away from the Assassin. "I have no reason to tell you anything. It is my business, and none of yours. All you have to worry your empty head about is how you will end the Borgias," Luna stated.

"You are betraying us aren't you?" he hissed louder.

Luna stiffened at the accusation and slowly turned back to face the other with an eyebrow raised to her hairline.

A slow, sarcastic smile crossed her lips, replacing the scowl. "That is the second time I have been accused by someone of betraying the Brotherhood. And I will give you the same answer I gave the first."

There was no warning to her attack. Ezio found himself pinned to the floor of the Stonza household with Luna's body on top of his, with his arms above his head. Her knee dug into his stomach, to make sure that he was firmly in place as she growled loudly.

"I have never once betrayed my Brothers! I live for them and for our cause. I do not take kindly to being called a traitor," Luna hissed into his ear.

Ezio felt the cold of steel against his throat and realized that Luna was willing to kill him with her hidden blade. He stared into those cold green eyes that were as hard as ice. Once more, he was struck speechless… Both by fear and by the beauty in front of him.

In her angered state, Luna was flawless, despite the scars that decorated the corner of her mouth and eye. In fact, the light provided in the drawing room casted dramatic shadows against those scars, showing her beauty in such a way that reminded him of a dark angel.

"Have we reached an understanding, Ezio Auditore?" Luna hissed, her lip curling into a snarl. As she stared down at the man beneath her, she was struck with how much he looked like the man she once loved with her entire being. He nodded, not willing to speak in case she decided to impale his throat still.

Luna removed herself from his person and grabbed the forgotten wine glass. With a toss of her head, she downed the rest of the contents with a scowl. Ezio watched as she growled to herself, staring out the window at her namesake.

"Cesare wants connections. He believes that marriage is the way to have my _brother_ give them to him. Threatening did not work, so he began to try to seduce my hand. I have given plenty of information to the Brotherhood about Cesare because of how close he gets," Luna spat out.

Ezio slowly sat up from the ground, not exactly ready to get to his feet as well, in case she decided she was not done beating him to a pulp.

"So you have been tricking him into information?" Ezio clarified. Luna nodded.

"Yes, but he is getting impatient. He is tired of being held at arm's length and at the loss of my plentiful reaches," Luna added. "He does not want to wait and it is becoming obvious with the amount of his visits. I have done what I can to make your job as easy as possible. It is not my fault that you have not taken it," Luna scoffed. She placed her empty cup onto a nearby table and turned to Ezio. "It is late. I bid you goodnight."

Ezio silently watched as Luna disappeared into the corridor and out of sight. His mouth was set in a stubborn frown. He simply did not understand, and he was certain he would not understand for a long time.

**And that is the end of this chapter! I promise there is more to come soon. I have a Europe trip coming up and the flight is 13 hours to and from, definitely no excuse for no work to not be done.**

**Thank you again love for being my beta, it means the world to me that you support my writing. I hope to see you soon!**

**Now please review and tell me what you think, I would love to have some feedback. Who knows, maybe it will give me some incentive or ideas on what to do.**

**Follow if you would to stay in touch with the story for the updates, favoriting is not required but recommended.**

**I'll be seeing you all later!**

**This is OneHellofANekoDemon85 signing off!**


End file.
